phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured "Did You Know...?" (which began on July 2, 2011), DYKs are nominated ahead of time. List the DYK(s) you are nominating here. Enter each DYK on a new line, using this format: :: # your DYK nomination Adding the name of the person making the nominationis optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Nominated by User:your name Add new DYK to the bottom of the list. Any DYKs that are added higher in the list, such as to get the DYKs added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. No more than two DYKs may be nominated by a user in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. DYKs will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first six used per month. If there are less than six DYKs in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations or choose to run the vote with fewer choices and only one poll. "Did You Know...?" nominations # In Spain, Lawrence Fletcher and Roger Doofenshmirtz are both voiced by Antonio Villar, Who also voices Kirk Van Houten (The Simpsons) and Mr. Mackey (South Park) Nominated by Trolypac 07:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) # In the movie "Across the Second Dimension", Alternate Ferb's only line isn't even said by his own voice actor.Doofinc 02:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) # Phineas' biological father's last name wouldn't be Flynn. This is because Linda's parents' last name is Flynn. So Flynn is Linda's maiden name. So both Cnadace and Phineas' took their mother's maiden name for their last name. FerbIsMyLuver! 15:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC)FerbIsMyLuver! # In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" during the song "You're Going Down" there is a breif moment where it shows a classroom with Phineas and Ferb in the corner in dunce caps. The board says, "I will not build cold fusion reactors. I will not build cold fusion reactors. I will not build cold fusion reactors. I will not build cold fusion reactors. I will not build cold fusion reactors." over and over. # In The Magnificent Few the population of Danville was revealed to be 240,000 people. That is the population of Vanuatu in 2010 and the episodes are estimated to be around 2010.- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 23:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) # Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Candace, Lawrence's Hair are All Diffrent Colours <> # In the episode "Bowl-R-Ama Drama ", right after the bowling ball gets out of the subway and rolls a bit in the street, it hits a wall. If you will look to the right, you will see a sign that says: "Todays weather: Sunny with a Chance of Scattered Lawn Gnomes". that a refrence to the episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror ". Nominated by Yonadavk99 Recent nominations Used for September 2011's voting: # that Ferb has never said Isabella, Baljeet, Stacy, or even his own name? Nominated by Livin' in a fun house # that the Sun-Beater 3000 would have averaged over 600 miles an hour to fly around the world if they had followed the equator? Nominated by RRabbit42 Used for August 2011's voting: # that the three main characters have the same number of letters for their first and last names? Twelve letters for Phineas Flynn, Candace Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Nominated by RRabbit42 # that the "52,637,000 sq. acres of unbridled consumerism all under one roof." at the Superduper Mega Superstore is equal to 82245 sq. miles? Nominated by ethanco # that the production team uses traditional storyboarding instead of just going off a script? Nominated By: Bpendragon # that the Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension DVD is rated PG in Canada? Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC)